


Wrong recipient

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is slowly dealing with his past, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Mention of the Fab five, Past Rape/Non-con, Swearing, jaydick-flashfic: text messages, mention not show, mention of Mirage and Tarantula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: The morning after Dick’s night out with the other Titans, Jason receives a weird text message on his phone. He knows the right way to deal with it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Wrong recipient

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags  
> Only a mention of past non-con, nothing graphic and briefly. But just stay safe.

Getting out of bed when your boyfriend is a human octopus is a challenge. But when that same boyfriend was drunk like an idiot the night before, it becomes as delicate as disarming a bomb. Because if Jason wakes up Dick he would have no way out. With the dexterity that would put even Indiana Jones to shame he manages to swap his body with his pillow.

Jason is not really angry at Dick for drinking that much. Not often that the acrobat decides to take a night off with his titans’ friend and just enjoy himself. The only thing is when he does it, Dick lost control and ended up with one heck of a hangover. They both know it is probably unhealthy to have that kind of outlet, but when you have been raised to be the perfect soldier by Batman, you forget what healthy coping mechanism is.

Always easier to blame everything on Bruce anyway.

He is just glad that in all his drunken state, Dick calls him to be picked up. That means a lot to Jason, because no matter what happens, he is Dick’s safety net.

While the coffee brew, he sits on the couch to check his cellphone. He didn’t expect much considering it to have been a slow night and Roy has been out with Dick.

Still there are notifications from an unknown number. It is weird because his phone, like any bats, is unregistered anywhere.

_“Hey cutie, too bad your friends have pulled you away before we can talk more. Call me back. ;)”_

Jason frowns a little. This is clearly a mistake.

_“Sorry, but you have the wrong number.”_ He texts back to be polite, before he gets up to prepare is coffee.

When he came back, the notification light is blinking. What now?

“ _Oh... maybe you don’t remember, you were kinda tipsy when we… let me remind you.”_ The next text read and there is a picture joined to it.

Out of morbid curiosity, he opens the attachment. It’s a selfie of a woman looking older than Dick, forcing a kiss on the man’s cheek. There is so much make up on the woman’s face that for a moment Jason wonder if she is a Joker’s goon or something. Dick clearly tries to get away. Oh, sure he is smiling, but Jason knows his lover body language. On the picture, Dick is uneasy and close to snap.

_“Sorry to tell you but I think my boyfriend has given you my phone number. So, I guess you should leave him alone.”_ Jason finally answers.

_“Boyfriend? Well, seems the thing probably is not going well for you two if he is buying drinks to another woman. Maybe you should control him better. I know I would or at least keep my hands all over that body.”_ She replies not long after.

If the picture didn’t piss him off because of this woman’s action, her command makes his blood boil.

For a long moment Jason’s finger moves over the keyboard trying to find a good answer. There are a hundred ways he could order that harpy to shut up and keep her hands away from his man, but none that Dick would probably approve. He’s just so tired of people thinking they can get in Dick’s personal space or touching him, only because he is cute and kind with everyone. It pissed him off way more than her, or anyone, could conceive that Dick can be anything except faithful. That he has faced those kinds of action for years.

It has taken Jason a long time, but he has managed to crack open Dick’s barrier. To learn all the unspeakable things some women, like Mirage or Tarantula, have done to him in the past. Since he has promised he would do everything to protect Dick from all the molestation and abuse.

Jason drinks a big sip of his coffee to calm himself. Then he has the perfect idea. Sure, Dick won’t be too happy, but it is a good one.

*******************************************************

It is just after noon when Dick finally finds the strength to sit up in bed. His head is pounding, his mouth is dry and his balder is giving him an ultimatum. He smiles softly seeing the large glass of water on the nightstand with a little note.

“Gone to the grocery store. Drink and wash up.”

Jason always has a way to show he cares, even if it is silent. He grabs the glass and chunks the water in seconds. With that part done he finally find the strength to get up and walks to the bathroom. His favourite towels are already out on the vanity with some clothes.

Maybe it is the hangover still affecting him, but he got misty eyes over this. He sometimes wonders what he did right to deserve Jason.

He feels a little more human the moment the warm water what hit his face.

Dick wishes he could be a bit ashamed to have lost control that much last night, but it was expected. He hasn’t seen his friend in a while outside the mission. Yesterday he could just enjoy their company and not be their leader. Except when they meet like this Donna seems the guardian of all their last cells. Only explanation why he has tried to drink under the table an Atlantean and a speedster. Roy’s encouragement didn’t help either.

Dick didn’t remember much after. Hopefully he had not made a fool of himself.

He only gets out of the shower when the water begins to become colder. He dries his body before putting the clothes on. He is so happy to see that Jason has let one of his hoodies that Dick keeps stealing from him. Truly he hits the jackpot with that man.

When he walks out of the room, he hears some noises in the kitchen and the smell of food.

“Hey…” he says walking in to go kiss Jason’s cheek and steals a piece of strawberry he is cutting

“Morning babe. Sit down and keep your fingers away from my knife.” The younger man says as he turns his head to kiss him on the lips.

Dick nods and takes place at the table just happy to watch Jason move around the kitchen.

“You are sexy when you cook.” He comments when Jason gives him his plate and sits in front of him.

“You already have the food, Dickie. You don’t need to flatter me.” He snorts.

“Maybe it’s my way to thank you.” Dick smiles sweetly at him.

Jason just laughs and digs in. Dick takes his fork and hesitates a second, he knows he has to eat and that Jason is one great cook, just under Alfred in their family. But his stomach is not really in with that project. He breathes deeply and begins to eat too.

He has gone through the middle of his plate when Jason looks at him with a little smile. Oh no, he recognizes that face.

“So, want to know what new weird thing Drunk Dick has done this time around?” He asks.

Dick groans and presses his head on the table. “Please no…” he mumbles.

“Oh, it’s a good one Dick. Practically as great as that time you keep telling me I look like your boyfriend, but least cute.” Jason insists.

“What is it now?” he sighs and looks at the younger man.

“So, it seems you have given _my_ number to some woman. For the record, I’m not mad at all. I love being able to tell her to fuck off.” Jason’s smile is feral. Nearly make Dick worry to know what he has replied to that woman.

Even if he clearly remembers her. Not much to have handed over the phone number.

““Some man thought that he could just go to the dance floor and rub himself all over Donna. After she told him off a few times, he decided to grab her ass. He ended up on a table a few feet away. On the way down he knocked some lady’s drink down. I felt some fight was brewing so I offered to buy the woman a drink.” Dick begins to explain.

He knows Jason not pointing this even to him to have an explanation and would not judge him about his actions. But he needs to get it out. To put his out there even if deep down he worries he could lose everything. It happened before….

Jason reaches to grab his hand and squeeze it softly, his thumb rubbing his knuckles.

“She clearly takes this the wrong way and begins to follow me around. She wasn’t so bad at first but soon she was really inappropriate and asks for my number so we can hang out more. I give her one before Wally seizes me while Roy distracted the woman. I seriously thought I have offered her one of the fake one.” Dick mutters and look in Jason’s eyes.

“Glad you did. I think she won’t bother us again.” Jason says and bring Dick’s hand to his lips to kiss it before he gets up to clean his plate.

“Jay … what did you do?” He asks a bit worry now.

Jason just throw his cellphone towards Dick, that barely have time to catch it before it crashes in his food. He opens the screen and it is already on the text page.

_“Thank you for your concern but we are doing fine. And don’t worry I always keep an eye on him in case vultures run around him.”_ Dick was surprised by how calm and grown up the answer is, until he scrolls down.

Jason has sent a picture. In front he could see half of his own face squeezed against his pillow and mostly hidden with his hair. Jason is behind him, shirtless and smirking dangerously. The younger man’s arm is wrapped around his waist, showing his impressive biceps, and he is flipping the bird at the camera.

Dick shakes his head. He should be mad, but that only makes him love the man more. Jason is defending his honour. Truly he really has no idea what he did right to deserve Jason and would like to know so he could continue.

“I think we should keep this one for our Christmas card.” Jason comments as he begins to wash dishes.

That makes Dick laugh so hard that his headache seems to come back. He didn’t care. Jason manages to make everything better, and Dick love him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
